Dual, Duel (Part Two)
Short Summary The battle against Krystella and Klay continues, with Tom and Kaz close to collapse. After the boys pull out a win, Krystella and Klay back out of their deal. It seems the terrible twosome will get away with their wrongdoing until they run into a hypnotic Creature named Opto! Plot The episode starts continuing the battle in the previous episode in the Kaz and Tom vs. Klay and Krystella match. Kaz and Tom pull out a tough win, but Klay and Krystella deny them the agreed upon prize - the dastardly duo's Phobia Mask scans. Klay and Krystella have no problem with any lack of morals, or who hates them for that matter as the original conditions of winning the match are witnessed by many chaotic players. Later we see Kaz and Tom still bitter about the loss (a week has passed) much to the annoyance of Peyton and Sarah. Sarah leaves for a drome match in Battledrome T, and Peyton having enough of Kaz and Tom's doom and gloom chases down Tina T. to show her some of his new scans. Kaz rallies and decides to go check in with H'earring to go scan questing and ports to UnderWorld City. H'earring has a suprise for Kaz though and has captured Klay and Krystella, enlisting making a deal with Opto. Kaz quickly summons the rest of the group (interrupting Peyton and Tom who are watching Sarah's Battledrome match). While the group initially is cool with how H'earring has taken care of the pair, when they find what hazzards Opto has put Klay and Krystella to use as, They know they can't just let the pair come to harm. The four find Klay and Krystella with H'earring's help (and especially his listening ability) and rescue them from the mugic mine where they are slaving away under Opto's hypnotic spell. The group narrowly avoid several cave-ins and getting enslaved by Opto as well. Back in Chaotic after the rescue, Klay and Krystella grudgingly give Kaz and Tom the Phobia Mask scans. Both are thankless, but cave under the threat of not being able to port to the UnderWorld. Kaz promises to smooth things over with H'earring. Battledrome Match-Ups KidChaor and MajorTom vs. Klayotic and Krystella First we see the continuation of the Chaor and Maxxor vs. Lord Van Bloot and Marquis Darini. The battle takes place in Runic Grove, where Tom and Kaz use their superior knowledge to get the edge on their opponents. Klay as Van Bloot makes the critical error of trying to use tribe oriented mugic, which the grove denies him. Chaor and Maxxor both make use of the generic Ember Flourish mugic to restore their energy to win the match. Chaor is equipped with the viledriver, Van Bloot and Marquis Darini are both equipped with their Phobia Masks. ChaotiKween vs. Uknown Player We also see the end of Sarah's match in Battledrome T, Sarah is playing as Kannen facing off against an unknown chaotic player using Rellim. The battle takes place in the Riverlands which heavily favours Rellim. As we see the match, Sarah is on the ropes just after Rellim has made use of Song of Resurgence. The last we see of Kennan is him going off of the falls encased in ice when Kaz interrupts Tom's viewing of the match to tell Tom to come to H'earring's. Tom is much annoyed as this causes him the miss the "awesomest move ever" that Sarah uses to become victorious, we are not revealed what she did to turn the match around. Rellim is also equipped with a Torrent Krinth. Other Creature Appearances Just outside of H'earring's house in underworld city, Kaz runs into Kughar, who ignore's Kaz's greeting. Later we glimpse a match up on one of the screens in Chaotic where apparently Kughar is battling Heptadd. H'earring lives in a small two-story unit in Underworld City in one of the "scuzzy" neighborhoods. Kaz brings him a sack of rotten Fungal Fruits to bribe him with. While they're hypnotized Klay and Krystella enact a Chaotic Match and Slurhk and Zaur. Klay's "megaroar" vanquishes Krystella. Continuity, Plot Holes, Goofs and Errors Kaz when he passes Kughar, in UnderWorld City introduces himself as "Kaz Kazinski". Category:Multi-Part episodes 36 Category:Episodes Notes and References